Chorincles of Sarek Problematic Shower
by TrekChronicles
Summary: The Chronicles of Sarek series are writing as short dribbles to give an insight to the now legendary Ambassador. In this section, Sarek is in need of water, to rehydrate his body. It's set prior to his marriage to Amanda Grayson.


_Date: June 21st, 2228_

I found myself in an unfortunate event as of late. On _Vulcan__ it is not uncommon for one to stand nude in a rain shower to allow the body to absorb needed moisture. My healer, Soval, advised me I was dehydrated, and suggested I absorb some water. Thus, I shed my heavy robe, pants, tunic, and undergarments and stood in the cool rain. I was only able to tolerate the freezing wetness for 3.72 minutes, which was fortunate when I learned I was not alone._

My excursion took place on the grounds of the Vulcan Embassy, where the laws against public nudity were not an issue. The grounds of the embassy are after all, by all rights, under the laws of Vulcan. Had I realized Miss Grayson was eating her lunch in the gazebo, I would have chosen another location.

I believe it was the first time she had seen a Vulcan without the benefit of clothing. It was the first time I heard her laughter, yet I got the mental impression it was a _nervous laughter__. Her emotional display, my nudeness, or a combination of both gave her "a case of the giggles"._

By the time, the young teacher had recovered, she explained, her childhood image of Vulcan was ruined. Curiosity held me steadfast that I enquired what this image was. Her explanation nearly drew a smile to my face, yet I recovered my composer.

It seems Miss Grayson, had read romance novels glorifying Vulcan genitals, whereby they write Vulcans being what Humans consider "well endowed". I am unsure, but I believe her romantic notion is lost.

Vulcan's do not speak openly of matters regarding our reproductive organs. Though, I understand the human penis and the scrotum dangle out of the body even when not in an erected state, where as Vulcan genitalia does not. For protection it is closer to the body, and the penis is almost fully retracted into the body. This apparently, gives the appearance of being quite small to the unknowing human.

I have been told by Soval, I am of average size for a Vulcan and when fully erect would be considered above average by human standards. I am not sure why this knowledge suddenly pleases me. Yet strangely it does.

Perhaps it is yet another matter, regarding Miss Grayson, I shall meditate on.  
  
---STORY---

Sarek closed his robe. He neither liked nor disliked the routine physicals he was required to undergo. As always he knew himself to be quite healthy. So when Soval spoke his brow arched into his forehead in reply. "Sarek, you are in need of body fluids. You are showing signs of dehydration."

Vulcan's replenished the hydration levels in two manners: through skin absorption -the most efficient in cases of dehydration- and drinking. Sarek, however, could not stomach Terran water (it made him physically ill and he could not hold it down) and what supplies they had of Vulcan beverages where running low. The embassy was due to be resupplied midweek, next week. However, dehydration in a Vulcan could be just as dangerous as over-hydration. Naturally, Vulcan's didn't need the large amounts of water required by their human counterparts. Still, Sarek had neglected to drink enough lately to fulfill his body's basic needs. It wasn't uncommon for him to do this; when his mind was focused on his diplomatic duties.

His lips pursed together ever so slightly, "I am once again at fault for not noticing the signs."

Soval's brow rose slightly, "Sarek…"

Their talk was interrupted by a light knock on the door. The rapping sound was too soft for his aide Syven to have made. "Come."

When the door opened it revealed Amanda Grayson. She stood in the door frame, not entering the room. Clearly, she had been forewarned of the rules against females entering the privacy of an unbounded male's room. Yet, she had nothing to fear from him. Sarek would never take something which was not his for the taking.

A purse was flung over her shoulder and she held her lunch bag in her hand. Sarek oddly noted how today her attire complimented her dark hair and azure eyes. It was a simple delicate cream silk top with a light blue pleaded skirt that flowed just below her knees. "Ambassador, if it's alright, I am going to take my lunch break now. I already informed T'Pyr."

Sarek nodded, "of course Miss Grayson."

With a quick turn on her heals she left. As was her fashion, he reasoned she would be joined by Lenard Wyatt. Though Sarek didn't care for the young Star Fleet officer, it wasn't his call to say who his employees should spend their free time with.

Sarek turned his attention back to Soval, "What can be done to replenish my hydration levels?"

Soval considered Sarek's options on Earth. "There is a summer shower expected in .572 hours. Basking in it for 4.72 Terran minutes should suffice in allowing your body to absorb enough water to re-hydrate."

Were they on Vulcan, Sarek would not have issues with standing in a rare rain shower naked. However, they were on Earth, and Sarek found the idea of standing in the freezing rain most unpleasant. "Could I not, logically, achieve the same goal in one of the embassy's showers?" It seemed a more logical.

"Were you not sensitive to local water, I would agree. However, now, right before an important conference, is not time to risk the chance of complications arising." Soval remarked.

Sarek had to admit, the healer logic left little room for argument. Especially, when it was the chemicals used to treat the water he was apparently allergic to. "The thought of standing nude in the freezing water is quite displeasing. Still, I must yield to the logic of the situation. If enduring the discomfort will allow me to focus on the more important task of the new trade treaty between Vulcan and Earth, then I shall do what I must."

The last one, written in 2128, was set to expire, and was outdated. It was Sarek's job to work with the Earth's President to come up with a new agreement acceptable by both Earth and Vulcan. Currently, there was a dispute on the mining of dilithum in the waste lands on the northern side of Mount Seleya. The area was also rich in diamonds-so abundant they littered the landscape-. According to the treaty, Terran miners had no rights to mine the diamonds. It was reported, some had done so, despite the Vulcan's laws against mining them.

Once the treaty was signed Sarek could return home. He had already spent 103 days on Earth, and he wanted to return to Vulcan. He missed the walks on the Forge.

More so, he missed the chance to meditate uninterrupted. Here, he was constantly disturbed. Humans failed to understand the need of meditation. It cleared the mind, and helped regulate the body.

Once Soval excused himself, Sarek retired to his suite to change. He was in a dark brown velvet robe trimmed in gold with gold Vulcan lettering which read "Long Life and Peace." Under which he wore a pair of thick woolen black breeches and a white satin top. Shedding himself of the robe, he folded it neatly and set it on the foot of the bed. After which, he removed the shirt and set it on top the robe after folding it as well. The next thing he took off were the soft soled slippers that were worn inside; these he set at the foot of the bed near his boots. He privately let out a slight sigh, seeing the mud on the side. He would have to speak with the maid about this. Mud on his boots was unacceptable. Sarek turned his attention back to undressing. With ease he removed the pants from his towering legs. Now as he looked in the mirror, he wore nothing but his undergarment, which he would remove outside.

Sarek's suite had two ways in: one the way he came that led to the hallway and the offices, two a pair of French doors that opened to the court yard. The staff had been pre-warned not to disturb his privacy.  
He cast his eyes up; knowing Vulcan, at this time of year was not visible. Dark clouds loomed over head, in the distance a flash of light flickered in the sky, as 2.53 seconds later the clamp of thunder rang out.

As Sarek stepped out into the elements, he felt a rush of cold air prickle his skin. By human standards the air was perfect. He had even heard Miss Grayson remark how much she liked the cooler weather. It puzzled him, why his thoughts drifted to her. She had a fairness about her that was quite easy to appreciate.

Once the rain began Sarek removed his undergarments, and stood in the soft rain. Involuntarily, he let out a gasp, the rain, as it grew in intensity, felt like razor blades as it hit his warm skin.

His keen hearing made out a muffled sound of a female. It was a soft almost unnoticeable sound, "Oh my," penetrated the otherwise quiet.

Looking around Sarek noticed Amanda Grayson. At first he thought to go back into his room. It was considered improper for a male to expose himself to a woman who was not his. Then he heard the sound of laughter emanating from her lips. His brow drew up into his hairline. "Might I enquire what is so funny?"

Amanda could barely speak, she was giggling so much. "Sorry, but you are..um" She gulped.

"I believe the word you seek is 'naked'." He was starting to shiver from the cold rain hitting his skin.

She shook her head a bit, still giggling. "No, not what I read about in the series 'The Vulcan Prince.'"

Though Sarek could make out what she said the giggling made it more difficult. Still, he had read the books. They were nowhere near what a Vulcan male was truly like. "Miss Grayson, I can assure you, no Vulcan would ever," He paraphrased a line from the book, "Hoist a human female over his shoulders. First, the thought patterns of humans are too chaotic. Second, your emotions would overwhelm the average Vulcan. The only type of Vulcan who could as you say, 'stand a chance', would be a student of Kolinahr."

Before Amanda had a chance to contradict what Sarek had said lighting struck the weather vane on the gazebo. Amanda let out a scream, falling to the ground in pain. The electricity had traveled through the metal structure and into Amanda's body.

Without thought, Sarek rushed to her aid, scooping her body up, despite what he had just stated. As he thought, he was rushed with her thoughts and emotions. Oddly, they were quite structured and well forms. Her emotions, were another matter altogether. Clearly, Amanda was a highly emotional person.

One image of him nearly broke his hold on non-emotionalism. It was how she originally thought of him, and she did often. Now, her thought of him had changed. She thought him odd looking and small. Clearly, she didn't understand his physic. He shook it off and carried her into his suite and laid her on the bed. Her hands fell in a manner the burns from the electric jolt showed up quite clearly.

He knew she was alive, since she still had a thought pattern. So, logically, the jolt must have knocked her out. Sarek went into his private bathroom and grabbed the liquid skin. Reading it to make sure it was safe for humans, he applied it to the burns on her hands. All he could do was to let her wake up.

Sarek dressed and went back to his work, after informing T'Pyr of Miss Grayson's accident. There was much to be done if he was going to return home soon.


End file.
